


На новом месте

by Celiett



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Появление Сорея здесь врезалось в память Миклео накрепко, так сильно, как будто это произошло всего неделю назад, не больше.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> AU относительно канона игры: Миклео изначально жил в селении серафимов.

– Ветер усилился.

Миклео замотал головой, закрутился на своем месте, не сразу поняв, что слова Старика вовсе не были обращены к нему. Да и ни к кому вовсе, всякий может высказать вслух свои мысли. Так почему же именно за эти Миклео ухватился с такой живостью, как будто это что-то невероятно важное? Невероятно значимое.

Может быть, во всем просто был виноват сам этот день, наполненный суетой и хлопотами, ставший торжеством не только для их маленького селения в общем, но и для Сорея – какому жителю в таком юном возрасте предложат пустое, только недавно возведенное жилище?

Нужно бы быть настоящим счастливчиком, как-то особенно отличиться или же… ну да, или же просто быть самим Сореем. 

Жаль только, что особой радости по поводу этого события Миклео отчего-то не испытывал.

– Холодно будет, – снова скрипуче пробормотал Старик, запустив морщинистые руки под теплый шерстяной плащ.

Ветер подхватил густые завитки ароматного дыма из только что закуренной трубки, понес их высоко-высоко, прямо над яркими всполохами большого костра в самом центре поляны, над верхушками добротных хижин и дальше – легкой туманной дымкой развеял по бескрайнему небу, затеряв среди первых звезд. 

Миклео согласно поежился, растер озябшие ладони, но подойти поближе к источнику тепла, маняще горящему неподалеку, так и не осмелился. Напротив, отодвинулся еще дальше, присев на примятую траву у ближайшего дома.

Редкие искры выхватили из полумрака лицо Сорея, оживленное, лучащееся счастьем – а как иначе, если с самого утра приходится принимать поздравления. Теперь-то он совсем самостоятельный, совсем взрослый, вышедший из-под крыла опеки старейшины, чтобы свить свое собственное гнездо, пусть даже… не слишком отдалившись.

Для него, нашедшего свой второй дом в селении серафимов, это имело невероятное значение. По крайней мере самому Миклео в это очень бы хотелось верить. 

Появление Сорея здесь врезалось в память Миклео накрепко, так сильно, как будто это произошло всего неделю назад, не больше. Он помнил даже запах дыма и гари, гораздо более сильный, чем тот, что вдыхал сейчас – воздух в тот день был весь пропитан чем-то страшным, темным, по-настоящему опасным. Так пахло пожарище, не оставившее ничего от маленькой людской деревушки. Так пахла смерть, унесшая столько невинных жизней. 

Но именно так пах и сам Сорей – мальчик, замотанный в грязные, пыльные тряпки, мальчик, которого привели вернувшиеся с пепелища взрослые. Единственный, кому повезло выжить. Единственный, кому позволили остаться среди серафимов.

Старик приютил Сорея, дал ему еду и кров, а спустя всего пару дней повелел Миклео присматривать за их юным гостем, еще слишком неопытным, неокрепшим, чтобы быть одному. Старик повидал на этом свете слишком многое, но знал – никто лучше сверстника Сорея не поймет.

Миклео не сопротивлялся, не спорил с принятым решением. И сам не заметил, как привязался к Сорею, к его присутствию рядом, звуку его голоса, теплу и запаху. Сорей втерся под кожу, стал настолько важной, ощутимой частью самого Миклео, что тот, пожалуй, теперь не мог себе и представить – а было ли когда-то по-другому?

Было ли когда-то время без Сорея?

Сумерки сгущались, и мурашки, противным холодком скользнувшие вдоль позвоночника, заставили лишь теснее стиснуть зубы. 

Миклео знал, что день, когда Сорей больше не будет нуждаться в его опеке, рано или поздно настанет. Знал, но упрямо продолжал отказываться верить.

Будто бы это вообще могло что-то изменить.

 

Миклео проснулся глубокой ночью, проснулся и тут же поежился – до того холодным оказался вдыхаемый воздух, застывший в комнате подобно неподвижной колодезной воде. 

Раньше подобные ночи не приходилось пережидать в одиночку. Раньше Сорей всегда сам забирался к нему, бесцеремонно толкал к стене, освобождая побольше места, тянул на себя одеяло, упрямо не желая делиться. Но был настолько теплым, по-уютному горячим, что Миклео никогда не хотелось спорить. 

Да и смысла никакого не было, разве можно переубедить решившего что-то Сорея?

Холодно будет, да, точно, Старик же навряд ли говорил это просто так, тем более прекрасно зная, что его услышат. И что будет это именно Миклео, а никто другой. 

Отчего-то именно сейчас верить во всякие дурные совпадения ни капельки не хотелось. И Миклео быстро спустил босые стопы на застилавшие пол деревянные доски, усилием воли подавив взвившееся желание вернуться обратно под одеяло. 

Пусть это и слишком эгоистично, с какой стороны не посмотри, но так ему будет однозначно спокойнее. 

 

Сорей открыл ему при первом же стуке, так быстро, как будто и вовсе не спал. 

А Миклео замер на пороге, стыдливо понимая, что все заготовленные заранее слова испарились из головы. И что навряд ли вообще он сейчас может внятно объяснить свое присутствие здесь, с схваченным в охапку плотным шерстяным одеялом, а не в теплой, уютной кровати. 

Что подумает Сорей о виде Миклео, слишком неряшливом и легком для таких ночных прогулок, едва изменившемся с постели. Что подумает о его поступке, слишком глупом, порывистом, ведь Миклео сам нередко осуждал подобное поведение.

И что вообще скажет Старик, узнав, чем занимается по ночам его единственный внук!

– Надо же, – произнес Сорей, так спокойно, как будто после насыщенного дня у него не осталось никаких сил для удивления, – я думал, что только у меня не получается заснуть. Чертовски холодно сегодня, да, Миклео?

Миклео хотел бы ему ответить. Правда, действительно бы хотел, но попросту не успел. Сорей первым шагнул к нему навстречу, как будто и не замечая, насколько снаружи холодно, сам привлек к себе, крепко обхватив руками, так, словно больше не желал отпускать. Ни за что и никогда. И Миклео замер, обескураженный, разомлевший в чужом тепле, способный только чувствовать, как гулко стучит в собственной груди сердце. 

– Я рад, что ты пришел, – услышал он едва слышный шепот. Гораздо ощутимее сейчас было дыхание Сорея, такое же горячее, частое, опалившее с первым же звуком начавшую терять чувствительность кожу. – Одному тут… страшновато. Ты ведь останешься, Миклео, правда?

Останется, конечно же он останется! Иначе бы не стоял сейчас здесь, выглядя так глупо, так нелепо, так…

– У меня даже кровать больше, чем у нас была до этого, – заискивающе, точно выкладывая припасенный козырь, произнес Сорей. И тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке, едва заметив, что возразить ему попросту нечем. – Будет удобно, обещаю!

Миклео фыркнул. И, ловко вывернувшись из объятий, сам первым шагнул в новый дом, дом, как будто успевший впитать в себя частичку Сорея, а потому – казавшийся невероятно уютным. 

Что ж, ничего ведь страшного не случится, если и эту ночь они проведут вместе. В конце концов, никто из них не виноват во внезапно усилившихся холодах. А пережидать их в одиночку – чересчур жестоко. Особенно по отношению к Сорею.

Миклео не сумел сдержать улыбки и, пройдя вперед, неловко опустился на краешек еще даже толком не расстеленной постели. 

Дверь за ним с едва слышным скрипом прикрылась.

Отчего-то Миклео как никогда явственно казалось, что, быть может, этой ночью плед им с Сореем даже и не понадобится.


End file.
